


Scared

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [477]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursed Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you please write human cas gets infected somehow like dean in that one episode and is scared of everything and dean gets overly protective and secretly loves it and one night before they go to bed cas starts crying and dean just tries to cheer him up and they cuddle and kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean thought back all those years ago, when he had ghost sickness. What Cas had at the moment was similar to that, but it hadn’t been from a ghost.

What Cas had also wouldn’t kill him in the end like it almost did to Dean, but it was going to last for a while, which made everything that happened around the former angel, jump, scream, jerk, or anything else like a scaredy-cat would do. Or like a scaredy- _Cas_ would do.

Dean watched Cas jump when he walked in the room, and he did have to admit that his heart melted a little over the sight of the frightened Cas.

“Cas, it’s only me. No need to be afraid or anything.”

“I-I know….” Cas said. It would have sound defensive, if Cas wasn’t so scared. “I..I can’t really help it.”

“I know.” Dean sighed, walking slowly over to Cas. “Have you eaten at all?”

“N-no…what if-if there is s-something in the fridge? Or-or something comes and-”

“Cas, it’s OK. Nothing is gonna get you. Not while I’m here. I’ll go make you something.”

“No! D-don’t leave….” Cas said softly, begging in his eyes. “Please…”

“Cas….c'mon. We can eat together in the kitchen.” Dean said softly, waiting for Cas to stand up and walk with him to the kitchen. Dean made his food, even sampling some of it when Cas grew scared, and Dean couldn’t help but feel like Cas was almost like a lost puppy, and Dean couldn’t help but grow protective over Cas while he was in this state.

sam came back to the Bunker, after interviewing witnesses, making Cas jump yet again, and nodded when Dean said that he would take care of Cas.

“Honestly, with the state Cas is in, I feel like focusing on the case would probably be easier.” Sam said.

“Maybe. But I’ll help Cas. I know what it’s like to be in his shoes.”

Sam nodded, patting Dean’s shoulder. “Alright then.”

Dean kept his focus on Cas, helping Cas with whatever he needed, and trying to keep his nerves down each day, which wasn’t the most easy thing to do.

It wasn’t until one night that Dean realized how bad the situation was. Not until he heard the soft sniffling coming from the room that Cas was sleeping in.

“Cas?” Dean asked softly, slowly opening the door, and seeing the shaking figure on the bed. “Cas?” It was hard not to freak out, seeing Cas shaking, huddling, and crying. But he didn’t want to end up scaring the guy more than he already was.

“D-D-Dean….I-I-I-I….” Cas stopped talking, just curling in on himself even more, and Dean switched on a light, making Cas jerk at the sudden brightness, but not letting up any on the crying or shaking.

Dean shut the door and moved over, sitting down by Cas, and examining the former angel, the way that he was shaking, gripping the sheets in utter fear. If it wasn’t for the red blotchiness of his face from crying, Dean figured that Cas would probably be as pale as a ghost.

“Cas…can you sit up? For me?” Dean asked softly.

“No.”

At least he was honest.

“OK. I’m going to lie down beside you Cas.” Dean said slowly, and Cas’ eyes shot up to watch Dean’s every move, while he gave shuddering breaths as Dean lowered himself beside Cas, hand reaching out and softly touching Cas’.

Cas jumped, and Dean started humming a nameless tune softly, trying to help calm Cas down.

“It’s OK. It’s OK. I’ll protect you, Cas. Nothing is gonna get you.” Dean said, slowly and steadily scooting closer and reaching to wrap an arm around Cas’ waist.

Cas gasped softly, and Dean could tell that Cas’ heart was racing.

“It’s OK….it’s OK, Cas.” Dean said softly, keeping Cas wrapped in his arms. “I’ll keep you safe. Nothing is gonna hurt you as long as I’m here. My arms are around you. You’re safe.” Dean said.

Cas gave a shaky nod of his head, more like a jerk, and he pressed suddenly into Dean’s chest, while Dean just held him, soothing him, and humming his nameless tune.

Cas looked up, blue eyes still shining with fear, but it was less than before, and Cas’ breathing was calmer. Less sobbing was coming from Cas as well, hiccups and soft gasps of breaths taking their place.

“Better?” Dean asked softly.

“Y-yeah.” Cas said, watching Dean. Cas’ head craned up, and Dean felt a peck of lips on his own.

“Cas? Sure you want to do that?” Dean asked, unsure if Cas was really in the right mind to do what he was trying to.

“Y-yes.” Cas nodded, repeating the motion, this time the kiss lasting a few seconds more. “I-I m-may be scared of a lot of things at the moment….but you are not one of them.” Cas said. “A-And neither are your lips.”

“Well, if you want to do this, mind if we sit up? I can still hold you if you want.”

“I would like that.” Cas said softly, and Dean raised Cas up, still holding him in his arms, while Cas went in for another kiss.

Dean made sure the kiss from his side stayed soft, not wanting to freak the former angel out, or make him scared again.

“I like this. This…this is good.” Cas admitted after the kiss. “Thank you Dean.”

“No problem.” Dean murmured, giving a soft kiss on the forehead. “Don’t worry about it.”

A huff of breath left Cas, sounding almost like a laugh, and Dean thought about what he said, before he gave a small grin as well.

“Well, I guess you can’t help but worry about it. But it’s still no problem. I’m glad to help you Cas.” Dean said.


End file.
